


Just Like Candy

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harlot, Horan - Freeform, Lolita, M/M, Obsession, Profanity, Styles - Freeform, harrystyles, niall - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: wherein a sixteen year old boy becomes obsessed with his much older neighbor.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles





	1. Chapter 1

i so desperately wanna run my fingers through his hair

i wanna hear him say my name with fondness and adoration in his tone

i want his eyes on me at all times

his attention should always be on me

oh, mr. horan...

i'm head over heels for you!

do you feel the same?


	2. 2

WINTER, LONDON, ENGLAND. 1967

\-------

IT WAS cold, very cold. snowflakes fell from the sky, bringing joy to not only kids but also adults. one sixteen year old boy in particular was rolling around in the large snow pile on the front lawn, catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"harlot edward styles! what did i tell you about playing outside in the cold like this?!"

the boy whined, still rolling around in the snow.

"i wanna play, mummy!"

the concerned mother ran over to her boy, taking his hand and getting him up.

"harlot, it's cold outside and we cannot risk you getting sick. c'mon now, love. if it gets a little warmer, maybe you can play. but for now, come inside to warm up." anne said.

"but i wanna play now!" harry whined, stomping on the snow.

anne gasped.

"harlot, don't give me that attitude. now come inside." she scolded.

harry huffed, holding his mother's hand and letting her take him back inside. it was never fun anymore, he was always inside and he never did anything. he couldn't even go to school, his mother was afraid of him getting bullied by other kids and maybe even teachers.

"c-can i have not chocolate, mummy?"

"if you wish, sweetie." anne replied.

she then went off to the kitchen to make her son some hot chocolate.

while his mother wasn't looking, harry quickly slipped through the door to play outside again. but as he twirled around in the snow and stuck his tongue out to catch some snowflakes, something caught his eye.

he saw a man shovelling the snow off his lawn and he tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering why the man thought it'd be good to get rid of this wonderful thing called snow.

he skipped over, not seeming to get the man's attention at first until he spoke.

"mister?"

the man looked over at harry, eyebrows furrowed. his face covered by the scarf covering his nose and lips but his glasses showed his icy blue eyes that harry found captivating and beautiful.

"what're you doing out here in the cold, kid?"

"why are you shovelling the snow away?" harry questioned back.

the man sighed.

"how old are you?"

"sixteen, mister."

harry smiled at the man.

"but i like to think i'm much much older."

he winked at the man, seeing that he shuddered slightly but didn't think of it too much.

"where are your parents?"

"well one's in heaven and the other's at my house."

"go back home, kid."

harry shook his head.

"i refuse to leave until you stop."

he frowned, biting his lip.

"and i'm getting awfully cold, mister. i might freeze to death on the way back home." he pouted.

the man raised and eyebrow.

"and whose fault would that be?"

"well yours, because as my neighbor, you should help when it's necessary."

the man sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"fine, get inside. i'll stop shovelling, but it's cold out here and you're not really wearing anything warm."

harry giggled.

"thank you, mister."

he then skipped all the way to his neighbor's front porch, heading up the steps before entering the house.

the man quickly shovelled one last pile off his driveway before heading inside, sighing contently as he immediately felt the warmth hit him. he quickly shut the door, but didn't take off any of his snow gear but his boots since he needed to warm up faster.

"kid? where'd you go?" he called out.

he walked around the house before he eventually found the teenager looking around his living room, looking at a frame photo that was set on some table.

"mister, who's this you're with?"

"my estranged husband, and i think you should quit touching things before they break." niall scolded, snatching the picture out of the youngster's possession.

harry yelped.

"you're gay?"

"yes, and i would appreciate it if you kept that between us."

harry nodded.

"what's your name, mister?"

"niall horan, just call me mr. horan please."

harry nodded once more.

"well... i like your name, mr. horan! i'm harry but i like being called harlot!"

niall raised an eyebrow.

"do you not know what harlot means, little boy?"

"oh i do, that's why i like it." harry chirped.

niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"so... you like having absolutely no respect for yourself?"

"it's not that, just find it arousing."

niall shuddered.

"okay... do you want hot chocolate? i can make some." he said, trying to find some sort of comfort around the boy.

"ooh, yes please!"

niall nodded, quickly heading to his kitchen to get started. he was so creeped out by the boy, he was just so straightforward and shameless, but not in a good way. this was his neighbour?

there was a reason why he never left his house unless needed, he hated neighbors. he's never had the best of luck with them, he hated all his past ones. he didn't hate harry, but it didn't mean he liked him.

he heated up some water while he went to get the hot chocolate product ready.

"how come your husband's not here?" he heard a voice behind him which made him jump.

niall clutched his heart, looking back to see harry standing right behind him.

"jesus christ, harry! you almost gave me a damn heart attack!" he scolded.

harry glared at niall, crossing his arms and scowling.

"it's harlot, dummy!" he hissed.

niall glared back beginning to take off his scarf and cap now that he felt much warmer, he tossed it aside angrily.

"you need to learn how to respect your elders, little boy! have you got no manners? you can't just ask people sensitive questions and call people--"

harry wasn't even listening, he was staring at niall fondly. he bit his lip, grinning as he scanned his features. blue eyes, well-defined jawline, clean facial hair--

fuck!

once niall finished scolding him or at least stopped talking, harry frowned and batted his eyelashes innocently up at niall.

"i'm sorry for disrespecting you, mr. horan. forgive me please?"

niall was so confused, was the boy bipolar?

"o-okay, fine. i forgive you, just don't cross the line again, alright?"

harry nodded obediently, letting out a soft giggle.

"trust me, mr. horan. i won't. i'll be a good boy for you."


	3. 3

THE SIXTEEN year old watched attentively, his breath hitching slightly at the sight of his new but at the same time not so new neighbor. he couldn't believe he's never known about mr. horan up until just yesterday, but he was glad that he's finally met him.

damn was he glad to have a full view of mr. horan's bedroom window. it was only just a couple minutes ago that he made the life-changing discovery.

he whined softly, watching niall take his shirt off. he bit his lip, zooming in a little more until he was up at the max. his grip on his binoculars got tighter and harsher, he could even feel a bit of blood draw from his lips from his not so normal lip biting habit.

touch me, mr. horan.

you're so handsome.

why don't you keep your shirt off for like... forever?

i want you, mr. horan.

i want you all to myself.

if only you felt the same way...

oh wait! you will soon.

"harlot! honey, why's the door locked?"

harry shrieked, almost dropping his binoculars and immediately shutting his blinds so niall wouldn't see him. he rushed over to his door, opening it.

"sorry, mummy. i was changing, just showered."

anne slowly nodded.

"well, you know how i feel about locked doors. you can keep them closed, just not locked. just in case something would happen to you, i'd need to get to you."

harry sighed.

"what did you need, mummy?"

"well, there's gonna be a christmas party over at barbara's house and she's invited the whole neighborhood!" anne cheered.

harry squealed, he loved parties. just hearing about the neighborhood being invited got him all excited, mr. horan would be there!

"when? when?" harry asked.

"tonight."

harry shrieked.

"mother, i must pick out my outfit!"

"honey, it's only noon. the party doesn't start til seven."

harry raised an eyebrow.

"mother, christmas is the time of giving and receiving. i must give the best look to receive the best of compliments. and i can only achieve that if i get enough time to pick my outfit."

anne rolled her eyes playfully.

"if you wish, my harlot. just try not to wear anything too revealing."

"yes, mother." harry chirped.

anne laughed, pecking harry's cheek before she left the room to give him some privacy.

harry immediately shut his door, heading over to his window and peeking through his curtains to see niall holding up a bunch of suits. that just had to mean that he was gonna attend the party!

he gasped, that just had to mean he had to put in so much more effort into his outfit if he wanted to impress mr. horan. just knowing that he was gay already gave him some confidence, he just had to seduce him right.

he honestly didn't care about the fact that niall was married, if they weren't getting along then he could just slide in between and take niall for himself.

what outfit of his screamed sexy yet sophisticated?

he spent the rest of the day scrolling through his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. and once he found it, he knew that mr. horan wouldn't even try to resist.


	4. 4

"HARLOT! I'VE told you to wear something not so thin! it's cold outside if you have to be reminded!"

harry rolled his eyes, flattening out his almost foot length dress and fixing the barret in his hair. of course he wouldn't listen to his mother, not if it had anything to do with clothing. it was a long skimpy gown, the slit going down from his thigh to the bottom which complimented his high heels and lastly, his chest was exposed except for his nipples which were covered.

"do you wish for me to change, mother?"

anne sighed, shaking her head as she collected her stuff.

"no, no. we don't have time, let's go, harlot. c'mon now."

she ushered harry outside and the two quickly got into the car, even if the neighbors house was just a few steps away. the snow was just very unbearable and well, they'd freeze to death in the clothing they wore.

it only took a couple minutes for them to arrive at the house, anme helped her son out of the car and the two strutted inside of the house. it was filled with different people, not a lot since the neighborhood wasn't very big.

"go along and mingle, we'll leave in about two hours, harlot."

harry nodded, walking off in the opposite direction her mother went in. he was determined to meet with niall sometime tonight, he just had no clue as to where he would be.

"harlot?"

harry turned and sighed in disappointment when he saw it wasn't niall, but one of his ex boyfriends, louis.

"what do you want, louis?"

"nothing, nothing. just wanted to come by and tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

harry flipped his hair, not really flattered.

"i know."

the blue eyed boy chuckled, harry was still the same person he dated all those months ago.

"harlot, we ended badly--"

"and louis, if you start things, it'll only begin badly."

louis sighed.

"i've missed you, harlot. you made me very happy, y'know?"

"can't say the same, now if you'll excuse me, i'm looking for someone." harry replied.

he walked passed louis, swaying his hips in the process and only making his ex lover envy whoever it was the little harlot wanted to give his time to.

"mr. horan." harry squeaked, tapping his shoulder.

niall turned to face harry and his jaw dropped at the sight, he did get a feeling that he wasn't like other boys but he never would've expected that the boy was some kind of crossdresser or something.

"harry--"

"harlot." harry interrupted.

niall pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a breath.

"harlot. how old did you say you were?"

"sixteen! age of consent." harry winked.

niall shuddered, he didn't enjoy the flirting. maybe at first he did find it a little flattering, but this crush that this little boy seemed to have probably wouldn't be going away any time soon.

"do you not see what you're wearing? it's not appropriate for your age."

"so?"

niall raised an eyebrow.

"so? harlot, you're making yourself a target to unwanted attention!" he scolded.

harry grinned.

"scold me more, mr. horan. what else have i done wrong?"

niall sighed, shaking his head.

"you're impossible. impossible to deal with. you're a troublemaker, harlot! careless, rebellious, you don't care about what i have to say do you?"

"of course i do, mr. horan. i always have." harry replied.

niall was only more creeped out when harry said 'always', they just met yesterday if he could recall correctly.

"come, i wanna show you something."

"harlot--"

too late, harry was already dragging niall up the stairs and him being the kind of person that kept to himself, didn't make a fuss out of it since he didn't want to cause a scene and draw any unwanted attention to himself.

harry dragged niall to a room, locking the door and having his back against it. he pulled niall closer to him, yanking his tie as he bit his lip.

"what're you trying to do, harlot?" niall asked.

harry giggled, twisting the tie with his fingers as he looked up at niall while biting his lip.

"isn't it obvious, mr. horan? i really like you and i think you can i could really be something."

niall immediately moved away, straightening his suit.

"and that's where you're wrong, harlot. we can never be together, never. especially with this inappropriate age gap we have, not to mention that this is one sided!" niall replied.

harry pouted, taking niall's hand and placing it on his thigh, having his fingers play with his thigh highs.

"who cares if you're older than me? mr. horan, i bet i can make you fall for me."

niall was truly disgusted with harry's behavior yet he didn't move his hand away.

"harlot, i have a husband—"

"estranged one, maybe. but you don't love him."

"what makes you so sure if that?"

harry giggled.

"well... you'll be loving me by the end of the month. and trust me when i say that i don't like sharing what's mine."


	5. 5

THERE WAS a knock at niall's door, the man sighed and was hoping and praying that it wasn't harry. the boy really couldn't take a hint, could he?

he got up from the couch and headed towards his door, opening it and his jaw dropped. he was relieved to see that it wasn't the clearly disturbed sixteen year old boy that harassed him a few nights ago

"shawn--"

niall's estranged husband lifted a hand up, wanting him to shut up for just a moment.

"i know that things have been rocky lately, but i'm willing to try things again with you. after all, we're married and we shouldn't give up so easily."

"me too, shawn. i really want things to work between us, you seriously don't know how happy i am to see you."

and niall was, they haven't been with each other for almost a year now. while niall took residence here in london, shawn lived in canada, ages away.

"lovely, so can i come in? actually, can i stay with you?"

niall nodded repeatedly, leaning over to peck shawn's lips.

"of course, pet. let me help you with your bags."

he stepped aside and let shawn come in, lifting his bags and taking them inside. soon, he shut the door before the cold and dry winter air became unbearable.

"so, how do you wanna go about this?" niall asked.

"let's just pretend that nothing bad ever happened between us and start over."

niall nodded.

"i do have one question however, will there somehow be a chance of make up sex?" he asked.

"niall!"

"alright, alright! i was just asking. let me show you around the house, babe."

\----

"THIS ISN'T fair! this isn't!" harry screamed, throwing his pocket mirror against the wall.

he watched it shatter to pieces before he broke into tears, he was heartbroken about the fact that mr. horan was no longer alone. and it just had to be his estranged husband! why couldn't they just fucking divorce already?

and that kiss... it outraged him. he was supposed to be in that position!

he was home alone so he'd be able to throw as many tantrums as he pleased.

unfortunately, nothing happened at the party last week. niall had just pushed him off of him and stormed off, he hadn't seen him since. even whenever he'd see him in a public place, for instance, yesterday when he was out at the plaza.

niall ignored him despite his calls.

he spent the night of that day crying his eyes out, but somewhere in his heart, he forgave niall for his rudeness towards him. because somehow he was still convinced that somehow, someday, mr. horan would be his.

he was definitely gonna go crazy if he saw niall and his husband together frequently, he already was going crazy really but he hasn't reached his breaking point.

"everything's okay, harlot. mr. horan will love you soon, you just have to try harder." he said to himself.

some say that the mind and heart are worst enemies, but in this case, the little harlot's mind and heart were in sync. both crazy for niall, both crazy about his features and yearn to have his affection.

if he couldn't have niall as soon as he pleased, maybe he could taking something from him that would ease his mind for now?

he stood up, heading to his bathroom and looking at himself through his much bigger mirror. he giggled.

"mr. horan probably wouldn't mind if you took something of his for your own benefit, harlot."

\---

CREAK. CREAK. it was around midnight and niall couldn't sleep, even with his husband in his arms. something just felt very off, he didn't know what it was but he just felt very uneasy. he felt like he was being watched, even if there was clearly nobody around.

right?

well, the man was wrong. he was indeed being watched.

there was no light source whatsoever, apart from the moonlight that made it's way into the room. but it only shined on niall and his spouse, so he wasn't able to see anything in front of him.

harry stood at the foot of the bed, he had been standing there for god knows how long. just watching the couple, no emotions present within whatsoever.

he had snuck into the house for the sole purpose of taking some of niall's personal belongings, but this sight caught his attention. when he saw that the older man had finally fallen asleep, he walked closer.

but not towards niall, towards his spouse instead. he eyed him, not really impressed with his looks.

he was much prettier than him.

he took ahold of the candlestick on the dresser, slowly raising it up.

"mr. horan is supposed to be mine, yet you step in between. we belong together." he said calmly, yet daringly at the same time.

he was ready to bash shawn's head, he could already imagine how pleasing it'd felt to know that he was out of the picture. but he refrained from doing so, for now.

"i want you to feel pain while you're put out of your misery, you don't deserve it easy."

he then walked over to niall's side, immediately smiling at the sight of the handsome man.

"you're still so breathtaking when you sleep, mr. horan."

he leant down and pecked niall's lips, luckily not waking him up.

"i adore you, mr. horan."


	6. 6

"SHAWN! I'LL be at our neighbor's house, i'm gonna be having tea with mrs. styles. do you wanna come?"

niall's husband shook his head, continuing to read the morning paper.

"no it's fine, go ahead, niall."

niall nodded, pecking shawn's lips before he was out the door. the snow had managed to lessen on it's own so niall didn't have to worry about shovelling it again, plus, it was easier for him to walk next door.

it was already approaching much warmer weather and the snow was very thin.

from afar, he had spotted the delusional lovesick teenager on the swing and he really hoped that he wouldn't be noticed.

"mr. horan!"

and of course his wishes were rejected by the universe.

"hi, harlot. um, is your mother home?"

harry shook his head, a small pout on his face.

"mummy had to run to the market to buy a few things, she told me to tell you that you can wait for her inside."

niall slowly nodded and was about to walk off, but something stopped him. nothing physical, but something internal. he felt bad for the way he's been treating the boy, even if it was totally reasonable.

he approached harry, watching the boy enjoy himself on the swing for awhile before he spoke.

"harlot, you do know that despite the fact that i've been acting terribly towards you, i'm here for you."

harry hummed.

"you're a good kid, when you're not chasing after fantasies."

all niall earned was a hum and it kind of irritated him.

"nothing can happen between us, harlot. my husband's here and we're trying to make things work."

harry hummed once again.

niall huffed, taking ahold of the ropes and pulling the swing to a stop, looking harry in the eye.

"harlot, i can be your friend but nothing more. do you understand that?"

harry nodded.

"words. harlot. words." niall demanded.

"yes, mr. horan. i understand."

niall nodded, moving away.

"good."

the two heard the engine of a car and turned to their side, seeing that anne had arrived back. the woman quickly got out of her car, getting a few grocery bags.

"mr. horan! i deeply apologize for the wait! can you please help me with these?"

"of course, mrs. styles." niall replied, immediately running over to help the woman.

nobody had been noticing but harry was glaring daggers at his mother, envying the relationship she had with mr. horan. niall's never helped him with anything!

"you can do it yourself, harlot."

"i'm busy, harlot. it's not that hard."

"you don't need help, harlot."

harry had been squeezing the ropes a little too tightly and felt something sharp poke him, he shrieked. but when he looked at it, he just smiled. he wiped off the blood and looked at it for a couple seconds before he looked at his mother, his smile soon turning into something darker.

"harlot, could you open the door please?" anne asked.

"yes, mother."

harry hopped off his swing and headed to the door, opening it for his mother and lover to head inside.

"missed you, sweetheart. are you alright? do you need anything?" anne asked her son after pecking his cheek.

mr. horan, mother.

"no, mother. i'm fine." harry chirped.

anne nodded, smiling at harry before she headed inside.

"don't stay out for too long, dear!"

harry ignored anne's order and headed over to niall's house, knocking on the door knowing that someone was staying there.

niall's husband.

when he came face-to-face with niall's husband, he smiled brightly at him.

"oh! um, hi." shawn greeted.

"hi, sir! you must be mr. horan's husband!" harry greeted politely.

shawn smiled a bit, nodding.

"yes. if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my husband, darling?"

"he's a friend of my mother's, he's really nice!"

"oh! you're mrs. styles' child?"

harry nodded.

"hmm. niall said she didn't have any children let alone one." shawn said.

harry's heart broke, how could niall do that?

"so they're together right now? i bet you don't wanna be around them knowing that they'll be having tea and will be talking about boring adult topics. do you wanna come in--"

"harry, but i wish to be called harlot."

shawn nodded, holding out his hand and shaking the boy's hand.

"lovely to make your acquaintance, harlot. please come in."

the boy walked in with a grin on his face.


	7. 7

THE LITTLE harlot had developed a plan in his head, it was bound to work! currently, he was sat at the table with shawn, drinking some tea that he volunteered to make for him. it was already evening which was perfect.

"i wonder why my husband never told me about you, you seem very nice, harlot." shawn said.

harry put on a childish frown after taking a sip from his tea cup, shrugging.

"he and i have spent time together and i thought we were friends, he's been ignoring me lately."

shawn furrowed his eyebrows, frowning as well.

"why do you think so, harlot?"

"i don't know, mr. i've been nothing but kind to him, i honestly don't understand."

shawn hummed.

"well i'll be sure to have a chat with him once he comes back."

he sighed.

"let me get that for you, i'll just go and do the dishes. there aren't too many anyway."

harry watched the man take his teacup and the saucer away, immediately getting up and tiptoeing outside to the backyard. he picked up a rock, tossing it a few times up in the air before he threw it right through the kitchen window.

he swiftly ran off before shawn could spot him, he headed back inside after cutting his hand a bit.

"harlot!" shawn practically screamed.

harry began to fake cry.

"sir! there are men in the backyard! they tried to hurt me!"

he ran over to shawn and hugged him, he shrieked and frantically pointed somewhere dark.

"over there!"

shawn was panicking, he slowly started to approach the spot where harry had pointed with a broomstick.

harry grinned, grabbing a vase from the kitchen countertop and stepping on his tippy toes behind shawn. he then used all of his strength to smash it over his head, watching shawn fall to the ground unconscious.

"finally."

he wiped the sweat from his forehead before he bent down to grab shawn's legs, dragging him to the couch before he struggled to place him onto it. he quickly tended to shawn's wound, making sure the blood stopped.

he wasn't gonna deal with him yet.

he stood up and headed upstairs, straight to niall's room. he smiled to himself, he was gonna have to get used to being here since niall would soon have him sleep here.

he went over to the closet, looking through his clothes and grinning. but there was one shirt he loved in particular, the same white dress shirt niall wore at the party. he took it off the hanger after taking off his own top, slipping it on and loving how much bigger it was on him.

he also slipped off his skirt, leaving him in just the shirt and his pink panties. he walked over to the body mirror and twirled a bit, soon buttoning the shirt up and humming contently.

he went through more of niall's belongings, giggling when he managed to find his underwear drawer. he took out one of his black boxers, at first running his fingers along the smooth yet slightly rough fabric.

"looks like mr. horan is much bigger than you thought he was, harlot." he said to himself, giggling more.

once he was done feeling the fabric, he slowly brought it up to his face. he took a few sniffs, absolutely loving how it wasn't practically drowning in the scent of detergent.

by now, he was practically smothering himself in the older man's boxers. he simply couldn't get enough of the scent, it was better than any perfume or cologne he's ever smelt.

he took it with him over to niall's large bed, turning around and letting himself fall down. he rolled around in the comfy bed for a while, smiling to himself as he still held onto niall's underwear.

he could just imagine it now: he and mr. horan cuddling in this very bed after sex, rambling about how much they loved and adored each other, shawn out of the picture.

he sighed contently, he could just picture being pressed up against mr. horan's sweaty yet built chest, wrapped in his arms and being safe and sound.

oh how he yearned for that.

he reached over and picked up a picture of Niall, looking at it for a couple seconds before speaking.

"mr. horan, i hope you don't mind that i'll be taking this shirt... and your boxers." harry giggled at the last part.

of course, he got no response.

"lovely. i understand that we cannot be together because of the fact that your husband is around but don't worry, i'll take care of that." he added, smiling.

he then placed a kiss on the framed photo, his heart racing.

"I love you too, mr. horan." he cooed.

he then set the photo and got up from the bed, changing back into his original clothes before folding the clothes he chose to take from niall. he then headed downstairs, seeing that shawn was still unconscious.

harry laughed.

"this'll be too easy."


	8. 8

*WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE*

"SHAWN, ARE you alright?"

shawn slowly began to wake up, immediately seeing his husband's clearly worries expression. he was hit by a killer headache, he whined.

"i've got a headache."

his eyes widened in realization.

"s-someone's here! someone's in this house!"

he quickly got up and searched around the house before heading to the kitchen, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw that the kitchen window hadn't been broken.

"shawn, nobody came here. when i arrived, you were sleeping on the couch." niall said calmly.

shawn gulped, running his hand over his head to find blood. before he was knocked out, he definitely felt something.

"can you check if i'm bleeding, niall?"

niall nodded, looking through shawn's hair and at his scalp but seeing no trace of blood whatsoever. he furrowed his eyebrows, what has his husband been dreaming about?

"shawn, i assure you that nobody was here."

shawn sighed in relief, he must've had a bad dream. but he couldn't help but think back to the young boy... what was his name? he couldn't remember.

and for that sole reason, he didn't bring him up.

\-----

"MOTHER, DO you like mr. horan? i've observed that you seem rather happy around him." harry asked.

anne smiled, blushing a bit.

"i'll admit that i am a little infatuated."

harry faked a smile and giggle, rushing over to sit at the kitchen table where his mother was sorting out bills.

"ooh! tell me more, mummy."

harry zoned out completely, his mind was all over the place. he couldn't believe his own mother was an obstacle as well, he didn't want to have to hurt her.

but it seemed like she's left him with no choice.

he was gonna have to take care of her as well, she had to go first before shawn. unlike himself, anne wasn't aware that niall was temporarily off the market. she might try something and he simply couldn't let that happen.

"that's lovely, mother. you two would be adorable." harry cooed.

"you think so, harlot?" anne giggled.

harry grinned.

"yes... adorable."

soon, night came and harry waited for his mother to fall asleep. he had a plan in mind, you'd be surprised by what went through that little mind of his.

he grabbed a few items from the house, which included his mother's jewelry and took a few trips back and forth between the house and the nearby lake.

he eventually headed to the shed and grabbed a large pair of boots, stomping around in the mud to be able to get footprints in the house. he threw a rock at the window, watching it shatter before he climbed inside and retraced his steps from around the house where he found the valuables.

the boots also happened to be the shoe size of someone he knew so he didn't have to worry about being caught.

he was so glad that his mother was a heavy sleeper.

he put on a pair of gloves before taking a knife from the kitchen and heading back upstairs, straight to his mother's bedroom. he watched her sleep peacefully for a little while, letting out a sigh before he went over to her bed.

he set the knife aside on her nightstand before taking one of her are pillows and beginning to smother his own mother, he watched her struggle underneath.

"don't fight it mother, think of this as a good thing. you'll be with harlot's father at last, for sure he misses you."

soon, anne stopped fighting and her arms fell to her side. that made harry lift the pillow off her face, frowning when he saw that his mother would be sleeping peacefully.

forever.

he leant down and pecked his mother's lips, carresing her cheek.

"love you, mother. goodbye."

he then quickly headed back downstairs after taking his knife, tossing the boots in the backyard so it could be recovered. he then ran across the neighborhood to his former boyfriend's house and climbed through his bedroom window.

seeing that he was deep in his sleep, he quickly wrapped louis' hands around the knife handle and making sure his fingerprints got onto them.

"y'know, you're not so useless after all, louis."

he did that for half an hour before quickly heading back to his house, he began to cut himself once he was inside. he cut real deep so he'd be able to produce tears.

he quickly grabbed the phone with his bloody hands, dialling the emergency number.

"nine one one, what's your emergency?"

(let's just pretend that is the emergency number in england)

"p-please help! someone broke into my house and they hurt my mother! s-she won't wake up! they also stole s-some of our stuff!" he cried.

"is the burglar still in the house?!"

"i-i don't know! please hurry!"

"alright, kid. we're sending an ambulance and a few officers over, quickly head to your neighbors for your safety."

the line went dead and harry began laughing through his heavy tears.

"we're just one step closer, harlot."

one step closer...


	9. 9

"THIS IS barbaric! i didn't do it!" louis screamed.

"save it for the judge, tomlinson. you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you--"

harry watched this go on, a frightened and traumatized expression on the outside, yet a gleeful and proud feeling on the inside. he felt some kind of guilt when he saw his mother be taken away, he sighed.

forgive me mother.

forgive harlot.

please.

louis refused to get into the car, he looked at harry with a pleading look.

"harlot, you know i didn't do this! you know i would never try to!"

"l-leave me alone, you monster! i know it was you!" harry cried.

and that's what did it, louis was the prime suspect of the crime and that's exactly what harry wanted. he framed him. he used him. louis' always complained to him about not being of any used to harlot, always saying that he wanted to mean something to him.

he still held no meaning to him unfortunately for louis.

plus, louis had a possible motive: driven by hatred from the constant rejection from harry, he does this in hopes to scare him into a relationship. all the neighbors knew of louis' big fat crush on harlot, so it could be supported.

and to add, louis did possess a criminal record for theft from the past.

harry formulated that motive in his mind, he just hoped that it would work.

"harlot, i'm so sorry about what happened to your mother."

harry beamed when he heard niall's voice, he turned to face him and immediately hugged him.

"it happened all so suddenly, i-i miss her." he cried.

niall sighed, hugging the boy back and running his fingers through his hair. he was gonna put their rocky relationship aside for now, the boy was grieving and be didn't want to make things anymore worse than they already are.

"well she's in a better place now, probably with your father by now. don't worry, she's watching over you, harlot."

harry sniffled, looking up at niall.

"that makes me feel better, mr. horan. i really appreciate your comfort." he muttered.

niall smiled sadly at harry.

"harlot, if you'd accept, i'd like for you to come live with me and my husband. i don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be living alone, you're only sixteen."

"i'd like that, mr. horan. thank you so much."

\-----

"HARLOT? IS that you?" shawn asked out of curiosity.

harry jumped when he heard from shawn, turning around to face him. it was about six in the morning now, he couldn't sleep after what happened a few hours ago. he wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty or not, but he was feeling something.

it'd only be a matter of time before he went numb.

"yes, sir."

shawn immediately rushed over to the boy, checking for any wounds.

"harlot, did someone come into the house when you came here?"

harry shook his head.

"no."

"so nobody came in, broke the window and hurt you?"

harry shook his head once again.

"you and i had tea and you decided to take a nap, i left shortly afterwards, sir." he lied.

shawn nodded, sighing. he must've been dreaming at the time.

"listen, harlot, i heard about what happened at your home and i'm so sorry for your loss. my condolences."

he patted harry's hair, frowning.

"thank you, sir. i'm still coping but i'm just glad that the person responsible was caught."


	10. 10

"HARLOT, LET me help you unpack. actually, i'll do it for you. why don't you help shawn with preparing breakfast."

harry nodded.

"if you insist, mr. horan. but i must warn you, i do own a lot of clothes so i hope you like doing laundry!" he chirped.

he then skipped out of the room, niall couldn't help but smile. maybe the child wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

he then began unzipping harry's bags, taking out his clothes and beginning to fold them. he did get a little uneasy when he saw the amount of lingerie the boy possessed, sure he knew he was a crossdresser but the lingerie took him off guard.

but if it made the boy happy to wear them, he'd try not to judge him for it. just as long as he didn't start walking around in it, there'd be no problem whatsoever.

he then stumbled across a journal, and he wouldn't deny that he was tempted to read through it. harlot was quite a complex character, niall wanted to know what went on in that tiny little brain of his.

he locked the door first before he grabbed the journal and began reading through it, seeing the first entry was on the day the two of them met.

'dear diary,

i met this lovely man today! i can't deny that i may or may not be crushing on him, he's just that handsome! and he's much much older than me so it makes things twice as better.

hehe.

if there is somehow a god up in the heavens, he definitely took his time with mr. horan.

i used to be mad about the fact that he rushed with me but mr. horan makes up for it!'

niall chuckled, blushing a bit. okay, the boy was kind of cute when expressing his feelings. why was he mean to him?

he moved onto the next page and suddenly remembered why, it was one sentence that really threw him off.

'i wonder if he's into younger boys, and by younger boys, i mean me of course. it's no secret that i could make him fall in love with me.'

niall was definitely turned off, he hated arrogance. he read more.

'mr. horan,

i adore you.  
the second i saw you, i knew you were the one for me.  
how dare you seduce me,  
don't think i never took notice of the way you look at me,  
your blue eyes always brighten at the sight of me.  
and well, your pants like to make it obvious too.'

niall couldn't believe this, this boy had been looking down at his crotch! he was definitely creeped out, he didn't have any interest in the boy. he honestly just had him stay over out of pity and well, it wouldn't be right to leave the boy alone in that house.

he flipped through the pages and tried to ignore the creepy love letters before he stumbled upon one page with a key attached to it.

'harlot's happy place'

niall raised an eyebrow, he wondered what the key opened until the answer popped up randomly. or in other words, he scanned further and found it.

'silly harlot! you've forgotten where your happy place is? well... it's a secret!

kidding, harlot, don't get mad please.'

niall didn't want to assume that harry had a mental issue from this, he was trying not to judge him.

'anyways! there's a loose plank near your bed so just lift it up and insert the key, climb down, simple! it's a lovely place that you often find yourself going, harlot.'

niall flinched when he heard knocks at the door and the doorknob wiggling.

"mr. horan? why's the door locked?"

"uh, no reason!" he quickly replied, slipping the key into his pocket.

he got up, setting the journal back where he found it before unlocking the door.

"what is it, harlot?"

"well... i left my favourite jammies back at my house and i wanna get them." harry whined.

"i'll get them! i'll get them, yeah, don't worry about them, harlot."

niall needed the perfect opportunity to get into that house and this was it.

harry smiled brightly up at niall.

"thank you, mr. horan! they're bright pink so you shouldn't miss them, they're hanging somewhere in my room."

niall nodded.

"i'll got get them right now."

\------

"AH SHIT." niall muttered, looking down at the now exposed part of harry's bedroom floor.

the keyhole was right there, waiting for the key to be inserted. he was terrified about what he'd find down there.

he hesitantly got down, inserting the key and listening to it twist before it opened. he gulped before climbing down, his eyes shut tightly.

when he stepped onto the floor, he managed to step on some wire which made music play.

be my, be my baby

be my little baby

my one and only baby

say you'll be my darling

be my baby now

niall definitely recognised the song, 'be my baby' by the ronnettes, not a bad tune. but he was confused.

when he turned around, his jaw dropped. his blood ran cold, his skin went pale, his throat went dry.

"w-why me, dammit?"


	11. 11

*WARNING* *CHARACTER DEATH*

\-----

A SHRINE... a fucking shrine. pictures of himself scattered everywhere, the only light source was of the lit candles scattered around which only gave the scene a very creepy and edgy vibe. he saw some tapes but he was way too scared to look at those, a pillow with NH + HS stitched into it, even pictures of him taken from his bedroom.

he even had a picture of him in a towel after a shower.

"harlot... what is wrong?" he muttered under his breath.

"oh, nothing. harlot's okay."

niall flinched and immediately turned back to see harry standing there.

"mr. horan, why are you down here? harlot would get upset if she knew."

"i'm sorry, she? harry, why do you speak like that?"

harry raised an eyebrow.

"like what?"

"harry, you speak as if harlot is another person. when he--she is you."

"harlot may be another part of myself but she and i are very different."

harry edged closer over to niall, making his anxiety bubble. his breath hitched at the sight of the younger boy getting closer, he didn't like that at all.

"mr. horan. i truly love you, whilst harlot is obsessed with you. she will not stop until you belong to her, she's scary."

the younger boy reached for niall's hands, holding them in his own while still looking at him.

"she killed mother."

niall immediately yanked his hands away, he couldn't believe this sixteen year old, barely an adult, was capable of something as extreme as murder. he was scared shitless now, it was a miracle that he hasn't shit his pants.

"harry, you did this! how're you so oblivious! harlot is you, you hide behind this probably demonic facade just because you cannot take responsibility for what you've done! your mother is dead because you killed her!"

"no! it wasn't me, it was harlot!" harry cried.

niall then remembered something.

shawn.

"where's shawn?"

harry didn't answer but niall watched in horror as the boy's guilty expression turned into something much darker, his heart was pounding and could probably fall through his arse right now.

harry giggled.

"why are you so concerned about him when you have me, mr. horan? he was only getting in the way of something beautiful."

niall took a step back.

"stay the fuck away from me, harry--harlot. whoever the fuck you are."

harry pouted.

"is that how you treat every boy? use such vile words against him?"

niall's back hit the wall and his breath hitched, watching harry come closer but it was only until now he noticed that the boy held something behind his back.

"why'd you kill your mother? why?! she was a nice woman!"

"how dare you speak so highly in front of me! she was only getting in between us, mr. horan. can't you see?! how could you be so oblivious to my love for you?!"

"because i don't fucking love you! i could never! you are fucked up in the head if you ever think i'd catch feelings for you!"

harry grinned.

"has anyone ever told you that you look much more handsome when you're mad, mr. horan?"

niall huffed.

"mr. horan, why won't you say you love me?" harry squeaked.

"because i can't, i don't. i could never. even if somehow i ignore all of the horrible things you did, i couldn't because of my husb--"

harry unexpectedly lunged at him with a knife and niall immediately moved away.

"i should've killed him when i had the chance!" harry screamed, pulling his knife out of the wall.

niall cursed under his breath and tried to run towards the ladder but the younger boy beat him to it, standing at the foot of it while twisting his knife.

"harry--"

"harlot!"

niall took a breath.

"harlot, you don't have to do this."

"yes i do, i cannot let you get to him, mr. horan."

harry took a quick look at his watch and hummed.

"i'm just gonna have to keep you down here until he bleeds out, so for about... Ten minutes."

he looked up at niall, smiling.

niall had to get to shawn, not when he knew that his life was in danger.

harry slowly walked towards niall, giggling.

"c'mon mr. horan, it's not too hard. just say you love me, admit it. then we can run away, not leave a single trace of us behind. we can be together... forever."

niall sighed, may he be forgiven for what he was about to do.

"okay harlot."

harry's eyes lit up.

"really?"

niall nodded.

"drop the knife, okay? kick it towards me."

harry was quick to do what niall asked of him, smiling.

"so clever yet so stupid." niall hummed, kicking the knife away from harry's reach.

he kneed harry in his crotch area, watching the boy cry or in pain and fall before he quickly climbed up the ladder. he ignored the pity he felt in his heart, rushing out of he house to find his husband.

when he reached the house, he was out of breath.

"shawn!" He yelled.

no response, niall cursed under his breath.

"shawn!"

shawn suddenly appeared unhurt from the kitchen, taking out his earplugs.

"you called?"

niall felt like he was going insane.

"s-shawn! sir!"

niall's blood ran cold, he shut the front door in harry's face.

"niall, what the hell is wrong with you?!" shawn yelled.

"don't open the door. the boy's a fucking demon!"

shawn scoffed, pushing niall aside and opening the door...

only to be stabbed in the heart.

"no! fuck!" niall shrieked.

harry was pissed off, he yanked the knife out of shawn and watched him fall to the ground. even if he was dead, that fact wasn't enough to satisfy him.

he looked at niall.

"you are so next."


	12. 12

niall honestly forgot how to move, he stiffened as he watched the younger boy edge closer to him.

"harlot--"

"no! you're just like the rest! you'll never love me, you said it yourself!"

niall tried backing up.

"harlot, drop the knife!"

"not until you're gone like them, mr. horan. i can't have you in my life."

"harlot--"

harry tackled niall to the floor, taking the man off guard and violently attacking him. but he was unable to stab him, not with the much stronger man fighting back.

"quit fighting, mr. horan! i have to do this!"

niall was straining as he tried to keep the knife from diving into his face, it was literally aimed at his nose and he loved his nose too much for it to get hurt.

"god forgive me."

he headbutted harry, causing the boy to roll off of him and cry out in pain. his heart was pounding, his mind racing, he couldn't think straight.

And he made the decision to run upstairs instead of of the front door even if it was wide open.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

he hid in one of the closets, trying to keep his breathing steady. never in the thirty years of his existence did he ever think that he'd be in this position, he still hadn't processed his husband's death.

but he couldn't grieve, he couldn't risk the sixteen year old finding him.

he heard the front door close and the two locks, which meant that the door was locked. he heard distant clicks to which meant that the boy was locking all of the windows and even the back door.

damn he was clever.

niall soon heard creaking coming from the staircase after hearing harry talking to himself and a couple of clicks afterwards downstairs, he held his breath.

"mr. horan! come out and play! i promise i don't bite."

he heard a sinister sounding giggle.

"unless you're into that."

"c'mon, i'm not mad anymore, mr. horan! we can forget that this ever happened and start over! run away together! love each other forever!"

niall anxiously watched the boy slowly pass the closet, he didn't trust him.

"please, mr. horan? please come out?"

the boy started to tear up, he dropped the knife since his hands were starting to shake.

"mr. horan, i really do need you! harlot's being mean!"

the boy fell to the floor, bursting into tears.

"i hurt myself, mr. horan. please help me!"

niall had to ignore his pity filled thoughts, he knew the boy had problems mentally but he had to put himself first considering that harry was dangerous.

he had a knife within his range, he could be dead in seconds if he stepped out.

"you don't have to say you love us, mr. horan. if not harlot, then let me adore you."

he broke into tears.

"l-like it's the only thing i'll ever do now that i have no family, i have no one thanks to harlot."

niall was finding it very difficult to stay put, he felt so bad and he was tempted to walk out and comfort the teenager.

but his thoughts were quickly knocked out when he heard the front door be kicked open, he heard a bunch of voices downstairs.

"harry!"

harry gasped, crying harder.

"i-i'm up here! please hurry, officer! he's dangerous! he hurt me!"

niall immediately left the closet, only to be tackled by police officers that held him down.

"i didn't do anything! let me go!" he yelled.

"don't listen to him! look! he hurt me! he even killed his own husband! officer, he's obsessed with me!" harry cried.

an officer helped harry up, sighing as he looked at harry's wounds. they were deep, he didn't believe that anyone could have the bravery or capability of inflicting so much pain to one's self like this.

"take him away, lock the monster up!" the officer ordered.

niall tried to fight but he couldn't, not when he had two buffed officers holding onto him.

harry was taken to the hospital so he could get stitches.

the remaining team at the house looked around and found the evidence they needed: pictures of harry scattered around niall's room with his fingerprints on them, his underwear, even a half eaten apple.

even the knife, the primary fingerprints on them were niall's. harry managed to get away with lying, switching his and niall's positions in the situation where they were on the floor fighting each other.

niall was punished for his husband's death and had years added since harry charged him for assault and harassment.

niall would never forget the words the little harlot said to him before he was taken away,

"i adore you."

\-------

NOW, HARRY lived in his old house. he was seventeen now and he had the rights to the house so he decided to live alone. it was only a couple months after niall's conviction that someone pulled into his former neighbor and lover's driveway.

he peeked through the blinds, seeing a raven haired lad climb out of his car and retrieve a few boxes. his heart began beating, he giggled.

"here we go again."

FIN.


End file.
